


McKay on Ice

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: The title says it all
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57
Collections: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge





	McKay on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SGA Saturday: Prompt was Ice

John watched as the teams assembled, getting ready to hit the ice. He looked over to see Ronon and Teyla set on the sideline to watch. Watching Ronon try and skate was not a pretty picture but was comical as hell. He just wouldn’t tell the big man that he laughed on the inside watching his friend try and keep his balance on the ice. Rodney on the other hand laughed on the outside and it pissed Ronon off.

“Why do you think Chuck was not upset to get Rodney on his team?” Zelenka asked.

“Have you ever seen Chuck get upset about anything?” John countered. 

“True, true, but we are talking about McKay here.”

“I wanted to be a fly on the wall when they practiced.” John confided because he wanted to see how well Rodney skated.

“No one will say anything, nothing.” Radek mumbled, “I bet he threatened to kill them if they said anything about his skating.”

John watched as Rodney put in his mouthpiece and put on his helmet with such ease When he stepped on the ice with such confidence, it surprised the hell out of John. He noticed how well Rodney carried himself with grace and balance while holding his stick and skating toward the middle of the rink. Looking at how the jersey fit and taking it all in, Rodney could pass for a hockey player.

“We should’ve googled him,” John muttered. 

“Why?”

“I think we’ve been played by the quiet Canadian.”

“You think that Rodney has experience in the game?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Our Rodney, who does not do anything that would cause him brain damage.”

“I’m thinking he can skate rings around us.” John shook his head, knowing he and McKay was going to have a discussion later on. 

Lorne walked up to him with a perplexed expression and asked, “Did you know that McKay placed high school and some college hockey?” 

“No.” Both John and Radek said at the same time.

“Trophies and awards. He even won a scholarship.” Lorne went on to explain.

“Great, McKay on ice.” John folded his arms and glared at his science officer. By the look on Rodney’s face, the man was going to enjoy himself today. John knew in his gut, his team was not going to win today.


End file.
